


on my knees for you

by imcoolurnot



Category: Shadowhunters, TMI - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcoolurnot/pseuds/imcoolurnot





	on my knees for you

It wasn't that Magnus had a good reason to be so jealous, right? If anything, he knew that Alec was the trustworthy one in thei relationship and yet, seeing him so happy when he wasn't the main reason behind his lover's smile somehow drove him... Crazy. That weird feeling was rather unknown and maybe even a little bit shocking - throughout the years Magnus had quite a lot of different partners, he liked and loved a lot of people, but this time it was different. He was right. Alec sure was the one who bought so many first times into his life, but at the moment Magnus felt the sudden hate burning his heart out. It was the first time when a certain person managed to make him feel so weak, so desperate for attention and Magnus hated every single part about it. He knew that Alec couldn't cheat on him, this shadowhunters was different, somewhow special and yet, Bane could weel all of his cells burning with strange passion and anger. He was sure that Jace was more like a brother to Alec. He knew that that weird little crush on his step-brother was all gone now and the dark haired boy had his eyes only for him, at least that awas something that Isabelle reminded him daily, but he never grew to like Jace more than he had to and now, while seeing how giggly and drunk was Alec, Magnus couldn't help but remember all of those feelings that haunted that cute shadowhunter not so long ago. Of course, Magnus knew that Jace was head over heels over Clary. Few weeks ago, after they actually realized and accepted the fact that they weren't related, they finally got together and, dear god, the high warlock of Brooklyn couldn't see the end of their love. His time was expensive, everyone knew that and yet, these two shadowhunters somehow managed to waste more of his money than that weird vampire that Raphael bragged all about. This time, however, Clary wasn't there. yet. and he couldn't spend more time creepily stalking his beloved one.

 

"Alec, my darling" Magnus' voice, just a little too loud as if he was trying to get his man's attention all to himself, sounder way too harsh - the warlock suddenly felt a quick rush of guilt and regret rolling down his body."And, of course, Jace." This time he actually tried to sound nice, his voice just a little bit softer, his bright red lips actually forming a small smile as if he wasn't talking to someone who just recently made his whole body shake out of passion and jealousy. He was there the the whole evening, standing just beside them with an empty glass in his hand, waiting for someone to actually acknowledge his existence and now, when his harsh voice filled up the small space between two shadowhunters, he got all of the attention he wanted. Jace was quick to get away, though, his voice just a little bit shaky, his bright eyes looking everywhere but Magnus's face as he muttered something about going to say hi to Clary and, somehow, it made the old warlock happy. It's not a secret that he liked to feel powerful, liked to be in control when it came to people around him but now, while being alone with Alec, whose drunk smile was quick to leave that pretty face of his, Magnus finally felt nervous.  
"Babe? Is everything okay?" The soft voice that left Alec's pretty mouth sent Magnus' body to hell and back. Of course, his decision to interrupt them was dumb, selfish even. He never felt the need to explain his actions and yet, seeing how worried was Alec, how happiness quickly left his bright eyes as if he was ready to go and fight someone, Magnus felt that incredible and somehow horrible guilt that was just eating him alive. Most of the time this dark haired boy was way too serious for his age, it never mattered how hard Bane tried to get him to understand all of his rather sexual innuendos, Alec was the one to take them seriously, it was so rare to see true happiness in Alec's eyes and now he was selfish enough to ruin everything that relaxed that beautiful body of his beloved.  
"Yeah.. I'm sorry, everything is just great, my dear" His happy voice and wide smile was supposed to hide the fact that Magnus felt so insecure. It happened rarely, everybody knows that this warlock loves himself to the moon and back and yet, Alec was the one to make him feel so bad, so dumb about his actions and weird choices." I think Jace is still there somewhere. Why don't you go and find him?" With a quick snap of his fingers Magnus filled his glass with weirdly looking blue liquid and once again smiled. He didn't know who was he trying to fool with all of those bright smiles and shaky hands.  
" Go and find Jace? Why would I try to find Jace when I can be with you?" Holding his drink near his lips, Magnus had to confess that Alec looked like a small kitten lost between his word. His sloppy eyes and slightly furrowed eyebrows made the warlock realize how dumb he was to actually think that this little shadowhunter could actually cheat on him." Wait.. Were you jealous?" And now he was smiling, making Magnus realize how cruel he was. This certainly wasn't fair, that smile could melt the ice, what to talk about Magnus' heart that already beated way too hard and too fast?  
"NO." He was way too quick to answer, his voice quite shaky and harsh as if he was trying to keep himself calm."No, my dear, I'm not jealous. Not at all." Quickly drinking the blue liquid as if it was the only getaway that he could get, Magnus closed his eyes. Alec knew that he had no reason to be jealous, not when he's with Jace, who was like a brother to that dark haired boy and yet, the high warlock of Brooklyn just couldn't help himself, just couldn't handle the fact that there's a possibility of being left alone when he loves someone so fucking much.  
"You sure about it?" In just a blink of an eye Alec got up on his feet, smirking, his cold hands gripping Magnus's shoulder. " Because I'm pretty sure that I could show you that there's nothing to be jealous of. That I'm all yours" There was this thing about drunk Alec that drove Magnus' crazy. Everything was the same, the dark haired Lightwood wasn't too drunk to function or think and yet, somehow he managed to get loose, to drop those dirty innuendos everywhere like he knew that his soft voice saying dirty things was the warlock's weakness, something, that he couldn't resist.  
"I'm not jealous, Alec." Magnus had to bite down his bottom lip when he felt the tips of Alec's fingers sliding up and down his neck. Somehow in the past ten minutes the room became empty, Magnus's eyes that were locked with Alec's glaze couldn't notice other people around them, standing still, without any movement, the warlock heard the soft, maybe classical music and yet, it was so quiet, so empty that he could feel his heart beating faster and faster.  
"Oh, but you are!" Alec's voice so happy and giggly left the warlock speechless. The man could feel Alec's fingers slowly reaching his belt as if there was no time for foreplay, as if he had a sudden urge to do something unexpected, as if the young shadowhunter wanted to surprise his boyfriend more than anything and somehow Magnus just couldn't bring himself to stop the younger man.  
"Alec" His voice too quiet to actually stop the time actually got the shadowhunter's attention. His shaky fingers in the middle of undoing his belt, his glaze looking directly into warlock's eyes as time wasn't real, as if anything around them wasn't real except them and Magnus was pretty sure that the only real thing in his life was Alec that came in like a freaking hurricane with his bright brown eyes and messy hair."You don't have to prove me anything" The warlock closed his eyes as if he trying to hold himself down, so afraid of hurting the younger man, so afraid of the fact that those few minutes could change everything. The man could hear how someone close the door that lead into his apartment, he could hear how the classical music grew louder and how heavy was Alec's breath that just slowly brushed against his neck. Magnus didn't knew what to expect but the kiss that suddenly broke everything down surely wasn't something that he had thought of. Alec's lips were extremely soft, the taller man's hands that suddenly gripped his hips made Magnus let out a heavily sigh. Maybe he didn't have a word in this, maybe finally the control was in the hands of someone that he loved to death.  
"Let. Me. Show. You." The whisper that left Alec's mouth was somehow demanding as if the man couldn't resist, as if the man didn't have anything left that could stop him from getting down on his knees. And he did it. Just a few more kisses that let the shadowhunter feel the taste of a cherry lipstick that covered Bane's lips and he was on his knees, his fingers shaking when he actually ripped the belt down and kissed that small part of Magnus' tummy that actually showed. The man couldn't help but look down, at the way how desperate was Alec, how hard he tried to pull his skinny jeans down and how pretty he looked with that look of lust and eagerness on his pretty face. His pink lips so looking so plump, so soft that Magnus' couldn't help himself but imagine the way that they would feel around him, the way that Alec would feel around him with his pretty lips tasting every single part of the old warlock. It didn't take too long for Alec to pull down his pants, to get that bright smile on his face as if he was extremely happy to see Magnus' hardness showing through the silk briefs that made Alec bite down his bottom lip as if he couldn't handle the fact that his man was so dreamy. At the moment when Alec's pink lips actually kissed the soft silk as if he was trying to tease the hell out of his boyfriend, Bane couldn't help himself. Once again, the man wanted to be in control, wanted to feel that power rushing through his veins so at the time that Alec pulled down his briefs, one of his hands ended up his dark and messy shadowhunter's hair. Alec definitely was a tease, his lips going up and down his thighs, his tummy, everywhere except the only place that Magnus wanted him to feel so bad. However, when shadowhunter's lips actually touched his erection, everything went missing. The fact that someone could come and see them, the fact that it was HIS Alec on his knees as if he was begging for everything that Magnus could give to him. Everything that the warlock could think about him was the way his rosy lips took every inch of him inside, the way that Alec lifted up his eyes as if trying to see if Magnus agrees on his actions. But oh, how couldn't he? Magnus felt so weak, so desperate but this time it was a good feeling as if soft touches of Alec's lips actually helped him to realize that Alec isn't going anywhere, that there's no one who could actually change the fact that they're together. It didn't took him too long to come as Alec's lips was the only thing that he has fantasized about in the past few weeks and yet, at the time that he exploded and his knees got way too weak to actually keep standing, Magnus realized that all of this wasn't about sex or lust or whatever. It was about the fact that they belonged to eachother, about the fact that Magnus finally realized how addicted he was to that dark haired shadowhunter.


End file.
